


Pedo 21

by retardprison



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dark Comedy, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incel - Freeform, Masturbation, Oblivious, Pedophilia, Rape, Sex Tapes, Sexism, Slow To Update, Vaginal Sex, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retardprison/pseuds/retardprison
Summary: Android 21 has had to deal with cravings her entire life, but this one is impossible for her to restrain. Once she lays eyes on Teen Gohan, he has to do everything he can to stay out of her horny grasp. Will Gohan successfully defend his blooming manhood? Will 21 wrap her warm hot ooey-gooey mommy hole around Gohan? Read to die instantly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“K.O!” The announcer calls out excitedly. Frieza screams and falls to the floor unconscious as Piccolo finishes his combo. He performs his win screen animation, and the match ends. Everyone is returned to their healthy states as they discuss the match. 

“N-Namekian scum..!” Frieza growls. “I will not allow a worthless peon like you to claim such a fraudulent victory over me! I’ll destroy you!” Frieza goes Golden and Piccolo smirks. 

“Why don’t you work on your blockstrings?” As Frieza readies a Death Beam, Cell butts into the fray.

“Such a petulant wimp. If anyone should be mad, it’s me. I don’t know why, but I’m always paired up with low tier scum!” Frieza turns to Cell. 

“Silence! Unless you want me to torture you instead!” Beerus yawns in the background. “Whis, let’s hurry up and go… I’m tired.” Cell laughs.

“Tired? From what?! You were the first to die every set!” Whis giggles and nudges Beerus with his staff. “Oh ho ho, mi Beerus! That was quite disrespectful! Do you refuse to respond?” 

“Respond? Please! What will this pampered little pussycat do to me? His power’s so pathetic that I can’t even read his ki.” Beerus rubs his eyes. “You got ToD'd twice.” Blue Goku laughs in the background, "You should train some more, Cell!" Cell seethes like a bitch-baby. 

“So it seems the cat’s tongue is sharper than his claws. How cute-” Beerus readies a Hakai Sphere in his hand. “YAYER!!!” Cell’s scream echoes exactly 3 times as he rapidly ceases to exist. Everyone starts laughing hysterically. 

Goku and his team fly over canyons and islands towards his house. He gives a thumbs up, “Thanks for the help Piccolo and 21!” 

“Just lending a hand.”  
“We passed a dinosaur earlier. I wanna go back and turn it to candy.”

“We might’ve won, but I’m still fired up! Do one of you wanna spar while Chi-Chi makes dinner?”

“No.”  
“Will there be dessert after?” 

Goku smiles. “I can have her make some! So is it a yes now?” 21 responds, “Of course. Don’t blame me if you end up getting hurt.” Piccolo shakes his head and flies off towards Kami’s Lookout. 21 and Goku land at his front door. They enter and are greeted by Chi-Chi. “Welcome home Go-” 

She stares at 21. “So my pussy wasn’t tight enough? You aren’t satisfied, huh..?” Tears well up in her eyes.

Goku hugs her, “Hi honey! This is Android 21! She’s super strong, but she won’t fight me unless you cook up some good sweets. Can you do that for me, please?” Chi-Chi starts sobbing. 

“You bring your mistress to our home..! And ask me to cook for her?!” She cries harder. “W-what went wrong..? What made you cheat..?!” 

“Cheat..? I would never cheat in a fight! We’re gonna have a clean 1v1, no tricks!” Chi-Chi sulks out of the kitchen crying into her hands. Goku looks confused. “That’s weird. She never acted like that before…” They can hear her ugly-crying in the bathroom with the shower running. 

Shock and concern hits Goku like a train, “I think we surprised her and she thinks she has to cook double! Let her know you only want desserts!” Gohan walks into the room. “Hey Dad, I heard Mom screaming. What happened?” He stands in clear view of 21. He notices her. 

“Oh, you must be one of my Dad’s friends! I’m Gohan!” Goku walks over to Gohan and wraps his arm around him, “This is my son Gohan! He’s mighty strong! You two should train sometime!”

21 looks at Gohan and smiles. “Was your mom always this crazy when you were growing up?”

Gohan thinks for a second. "I don't remember that much. I am only eleven after all.” 

21 feels her heart flutter. A wave of love and lust wash over her instantly. Her face blushes and she starts sweating.

“Y-you’re only eleven..?”  
“Yeah! My birthday is coming up soon though!”

She makes sure to grab and rub his hand far longer than needed. “Hi Gohan..! I’m Android 21! I think we’re going to be great friends..!” He notices her heavy blushing.

“Are you ok?”  
“Hmmnhmm…” 

Goku stretches, “Yo! Still up to train? I think we just need to give Chi-Chi some time.” 21 follows Goku out of the house. She lingers at the doorway to look at Gohan for just a little bit longer.

After about an hour, 21 and Goku enter through the front door again. They’ve both got scratches and bruises on them. “Welcome back.” Chi-Chi arranges platters of food on the dining room table. Her eyes are red and her voice is strained and wispy. Goku excitedly grabs a seat across from Gohan. 21 sits in between them. “Oh boy! Pork dumplings, my favorite!” Him and Gohan start stuffing their faces. Chi-Chi silently places a steaming hot chocolate cake in front of 21 and leaves the room. 21 spends more time looking at Gohan than she does eating. She watches him slurp mouthfuls of ramen.

He spills a bit of sauce on his shirt. His shirt presses tight around his muscular chest while he wipes it off. 21 sneakily leans forward to get a better look and bites her lip.

Gohan picks an oyster out of his ramen and sticks his tongue under the meaty insides, licking it out in one swoop. 21’s leg starts shaking. Goku looks over, “Hey, you haven’t eaten your cake yet? I thought everyone liked chocolate.”

“O-oh..! I looove chocolate…” She scoops a spoonful of the rich baked goodness and eats it. She sucks on the spoon, imagining that it’s Gohan. 

“Yeah, it’s good right? Chi-Chi really is a great cook!” Chi-Chi peeks from around the corner of the doorway. “D-do you really mean that..?”

“Totally! Look how much 21 likes it! This is her first time having your food!” They both look at her. She’s groping her breasts while she wiggles her tail into her pants. She leans her head upward, whimpering and whispering Gohan’s name. Chi-Chi bursts into tears again. She grabs an entire bottle of wine out of the fridge and walks out of the dining room. The sight is so strange that Gohan can’t bring himself to eat.

“What’s wrong with her, Dad..?”

“I don’t see anything wrong… She just likes the food, right?”

21 snaps to her senses and realizes she’s being watched. She swiftly stands up and walks to the door. 

“Thanks for having me over Goku. See you later, Gohan…!” 

Days later, another match is starting. Teen Gohan, Piccolo, 21 vs. Cell, Kid Buu, Hit. Gohan and Cell’s respective intro animations start, and battle erupts. Everyone is on the ropes; Piccolo reflects and blocks through Kid Buu’s combos before eventually getting mixed, Hit tries pinning 21 with his Time Skip but he can’t get through her defenses. Cell manages to side-switch Gohan and locks him in the corner. After a successful Dragon Rush combo, Cell drops to the ground and readies his Level 3. He triumphantly laughs with evil glee.

“You and the Earth shall be des-TrUAGHhACK!!!”

21 teleports behind him and cuts him in half with her Photon Wave; his blood and guts spill randomly. Cell’s scream echoes exactly 3 times as he drops to the ground and breaks up into thousands of tiny green roaches. The announcer shouts, “Down!”

“H-huh..? I didn’t call for an assist… How did you interru-” Gohan clashes with Hit as the match continues. Kid Buu and Hit are left on the enemy team. Piccolo lies motionless in the background, folded like some damn laundry. After a decisive couple of clashes, Gohan manages to tag Hit in a combo. He looks to extend his damage with an assist, “Help me!” 21 warps in and blasts Hit with Total Detonation Ball. She takes awfully long to warp off the stage. Gohan’s combo ends and Hit recovers, also asking for an assist. 

“I need assistance.”

Kid Buu stands in the background staring at a rock while eating crayons. Sometimes he laughs when he misses his mouth with the crayon. Gohan reflects Hit’s normals and mashes Level 3. He notices his Kamehameha has a red overcoating on it. He looks behind him and sees 21 firing instead of Goku. He spends the last of his bar using his Level 5, hoping it will kill Hit. 21 wraps her arms around Gohan, feeling up his chest and neck.

“W-wha..?!” 

Gohan’s attack ends and Hit falls to the ground with a sliver of health left. He stands but doesn’t do anything. After a second or two he instantly pops out of view, having ragequit. The only fighter left is Kid Buu, who finished his box of crayons and is now licking the rock he was staring at earlier. Gohan stares at him confused, but not long passes before he feels himself being touched again.

“W-what are you doing..?” 21 gently runs her fingers through his spiky hair. She savors the feeling of the electric sparks in his aura popping on her skin.

“You’re...just so strong! I’ve never seen someone so pretty…” 

“Y-you think I’m...pretty?” 21 leans into Gohan’s ear.

“YeAHHhhh~!” 

A chill runs down Gohan’s spine and he shivers. 21 sticks her grimy ass hands in Gohan’s purple gi, and rubs up and down his abs. She rests her chin on his shoulder. 

“You know...good things happen to pretty people? I wanna show you how we can be good friends.” 

“What do you mean M-Ms. 21..?”

21’s grimy hands travel lower into Gohan's clothing, wrapping around his little school pencil. He jumps from the sudden feeling. 21 steadies his stance and whispers into his ear. 

“Don’t worry, it won't hurt!” She slowly tugs and strokes it as it hardens in her grip. Her heart beats out of her chest and she salivates. Gohan tries to move away but 21 bears down on him; her height leverages over him as she rises to her feet.

“W-what are you doing?! G-get off of me!” 

“Don’t you try and squirm from me! I promise it’ll be worth your time!” 

They notice that the timer is ticking red numbers. 21 pulls her hands away from Gohan as the match ends. Piccolo and Cell return to normal. Hit ragequits again. Kid Buu laughs at literally nothing. Gohan makes sure to distance himself from 21 by standing next to Piccolo. He notices Gohan’s stressed expression. 

“What’s wrong Gohan..?”

“I-I don’t know what to do, Mr. Piccolo! She keeps being weird when she’s around me…” Gohan puts his head in his hands. Piccolo looks over the edge of the Lookout.

“The last time we were on a team together… She...she started touching me in my private place.”

“You’re too soft, Gohan.”

“Huh..?”

Piccolo stands and turns to Gohan, “There are vile people like her everywhere: Women. They prey on the weak and innocent. And she sees that in you.” 

“H-How do I make her stop?”

“Put her in her place. A woman should be firmly below males, even boys. This is why we keep them down; they act like degenerates when we don’t.”

“I-I don’t know what any of this me-”  
“Protect your seed, Gohan.” 

Gohan jumps off the Lookout and flies home, needing time to think. He opens the door. Chi-Chi sits at the dining room table with a bottle of wine. Her hair is messy and untied. “G-ghuh… Heillo G-Gohannn…”  
“Mom..? Are you ok?” Chi-Chi slumps onto the table and starts snoring loudly. Goku Instant Transmissions into the room. 

“Hey! It’s me, Goku!” 

“Oh, hi Dad!”

“I’m gonna be training with Vegeta over at Bulma’s place. Wanna come?” Gohan thinks for a moment. This is a risky gamble, 21 could be there. However, there’s 3 other adults to spot anything fishy. “Okay,” Gohan says, feeling it’s safe. Goku grabs his hand and they teleport to Bulma’s house. Once they’re there, Goku lets go of Gohan, but Gohan feels something on his other hand. It’s… clothing..? 

“O-Oahh…” 21 moans has Gohan’s hand presses firmly against her crotch. The blood and excitement rushes from Gohan’s face as he turns pale. Goku notices her, “Oh, hey 21! I didn’t know you were here!” 

“I came here to train too.” 21 sneakily rubs against Gohan’s hand while he’s trying to move away. “I-I have to go to the bathroom!” Gohan panics and runs through the Capsule Corp building. He dashes through the winding hallways and offices until he comes to a staircase. He runs upwards, hoping it leads to the roof. “I can’t stay here! I need to get back to Mr. Piccolo!” He jumps up the stairs and bounces off the walls until he gets to the top; there’s a door! As soon as he moves to push it, he hears the familiar sound of someone vanishing. A pink hand grabs his shoulder. 21’s other hand presses 2 fingers against her forehead: “You can’t escape me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan is pushed up against the wall. 21 wraps her fingers around his neck, squeezing the breath out of him. She kisses his cheek, “Am I not sexy to you? Is that why you keep refusing me?” Her other hand grasps at Gohan’s Jr. Power Pole. She rubs it until it stiffens into a mighty hymen destroyer. 21 licks her lips with disgusting intent. Gohan tries to struggle away, but he’s nowhere near strong enough to overpower 21. He gasps out a few words: “Please,” and “can’t breathe.” The android digs her fingers into Gohan’s pants and drags them down, letting his baby cannon sway up and down. 

“I would’ve never thought a child could have a cock this big..!” She grips it and strokes down to the base. “This new android body is completely untouched…. I want you to be the only one to have it!” She lets go of Gohan and lowers to her knees. Gohan’s length slaps onto her cheek. He presses his hands against her forehead and tries to push her away. Her mouth hangs open, eagerly waiting to suckle on the teat of manhood. “I-I don’t want to..!” 21’s tongue glides up and down Gohan’s throbbing rod, and it grows even more from the sensation. Gohan flinches. 

“Liar….Liar! Liar!” She flutters her tongue against the aching pole. “You’re aching for release! Only I can give that to you!!” She takes the full length into her mouth and throat at once, making Gohan groan. 21 wraps her arms around Gohan’s waist and lower back and pulls him closer to her face; she twists her head as it slides back and forth across his dende. He grabs her hair and pulls it backwards in a feeble attempt to stop her assault, but she continues sucking as if he were just standing there doing nothing. It’s just started and Gohan is already at his limit. He crunches his hand into a fist and slams down on 21, who ignores it. Gohan’s legs start trembling. 

“S-stop…. I c-can’t...let you..!” Gohan grabs 21’s face and pushes with all of his might. 21 stops abruptly, then pulls back and lets Gohan’s sausage free.

“I got rid of my gag reflex in a single night. All for you!” She stands. “D-didn’t that feel good? Do you see why we’re meant to be?”

“No! I'll never forgive you after this!” 

21 gets visibly angry. She stands and looms over Gohan. “N-no…. You MUST love me back.” She maniacally stares at him. “I spent my first life being some bony old geezer’s trophy wife..! He barely ever fucked me! 16 was my only source of release…. Then he hit puberty...I had no one left..!” Gohan is genuinely scared; 21 stares forward as if she doesn’t even see him. Veins start showing on her face and arms. “I’m finally free! Free to fulfill my deepest desire! And that’s you!!” Gohan's eyes start watering. He pulls his pants up and tries to run down the stairs, but 21’s tail wraps around his ankle, dragging him back.

The sound of footsteps ring up the stairwell. Bulma comes up shortly after and addresses Gohan and 21. “I saw you on the security cameras from my office.” Gohan reaches out desperately to Bulma, alerting her to his troubles. 

“Ms. Bulma! H-help!! She’s hurting me!” 

“You’re being too rough 21.” She scowls at Bulma, ready to attack. “No one will buy the footage if it’s too violent. The Dark Web has a very picky customer base.” They both look confused. “Next time this happens, I’ll have a room prepared for you two.” Bulma pulls her phone out of her lab coat pocket. “For now, just continue. I’ll make it up to you if you calm down Gohan.” Bulma turns her phone landscape mode as she records. Tears roll down Gohan’s cheeks; 21’s face deepens red as she blushes. 21’s attention returns to Gohan as she pulls his pants back down. Gohan closes his eyes and turns his head away. 21 grabs his pecker and tugs on it, prompting it to grow back into its mighty stature once again. She kisses Gohan all over while jerking him off. “W-why won’t you look at me..?” Gohan doesn’t answer, instead sniffling quietly. 

“I think I get it...” 21 firmly grasps the weapon of mass dickstruction hovering in front of her face. “I bet you’re mad I didn’t finish earlier. Don’t worry.” She hangs her jaw open and lays Gohan’s cock on her tongue. He flinches and tries to pull away. 21’s lips close around it, and she resumes giving Gohan the most brainmelting sloppy toppy she can. Gohan groans and grunts as he tries to resist, but the sensation is too strong for him. 21’s tongue wraps and slaps and glides all over Gohan’s rod, squeezing the life yogurt out of him. “I-I’ll never forgive you..!” Gohan’s body starts to tremble again. His heart racing, he grabs the sides of 21’s face and tries to pull her away. She pushes her face into his crotch, pressing him tighter against the wall. She twists her head repeatedly and moves her hands to his 4 Star Dragon Balls. The combination of supreme corkscrew dome and magical ball massaging pushes Gohan far past his edge. 

“I-I won’t let y-y-you..! Sssngrrgnnnnnggg!!!” 

Gohan tenses up as he busts a hot ejaculated nutt down Android 21’s throat. Her eyes widen in surprise as his blaster unleashes pulses of Cumehameha into her face. She pulls away and coughs once she’s done gulping it all down. Gohan slides down the wall and kneels, panting and sweating. 21’s skin transitions to a slightly darker shade of pink. Bulma walks up to 21 still recording. 

“Open.”

“Th-there’s no more left.”

“Really now? Good pedo slut.” 

Bulma rubs 21’s cheek before brushing over her bottom lip with her thumb and slapping her. She makes sure to get all of it on tape. “Alrighty! Thanks, the both of you!” Bulma puts the phone away and starts walking down the stairs. She turns, “Remember, come back here next time you want to get frisky!” She hums a tune quietly as she walks down the stairs. 21 helps Gohan back to his feet. “It was so good, you can barely stand..!” She licks Gohan’s neck and nibbles on his ear. “I’m going to go get Bulma! We aren’t done yet!” 

“N-no… I can’t...do it.”

“We have to make love. There’s no way we can be lovers if we just tease each other all the time!” She floats down the stairs. Gohan turns and staggers towards the roof door. He opens it and makes a break for it.


	3. Chapter 3

“That disgusting whore!” Piccolo growls. He stews in his rage as he processes what Gohan just told him. He can’t believe his ears, and Namekians have amazing hearing. There’s no way that this could've happened to Gohan. “Did you tell anyone else or am I the first?!” Gohan stares at the ground in embarrassment and shame. The thought of looking at Piccolo doesn’t even cross his mind. “I…” Gohan can’t speak. He can’t think. Well, he can, but the memories that appear in his mind all remind him of that awful moment. His throat starts to tense up. “Gohan!” 

Piccolo kneels and puts his hands on Gohan’s shoulders. He flinches. “You need to tell me how it happened. Does anyone else know?” Gohan doesn’t respond. Piccolo seethes. “Dirty fucking slut,” he say as he takes off his weighted cape and headwrap. “Number one example of why women should be in chains… Their lack of self control and intelligence leads them to corrupt and destroy everything men value and create. These problems don’t exist on Namek, Gohan. Any guess why?” Gohan mumbles to himself. “Correct. Because there are no miserable she-devils on Namek. A planet of all men is a peaceful planet.” 

“I… I’m going home, Mr. Piccolo…” 

“Gohan…”

The front door opens and Gohan walks in. He walks through the dining room and living room to get to the stairs to his bedroom. On his way there, he sees Chi-Chi training in the middle of the living room. Her hair is held in the usual bun she wears, but she’s gotten considerably muscular. She’s doing one-armed handstand pushups. “Stop right there.” Gohan slows to a halt in front of the stairs. Chi-Chi flips onto her feet and walks over to Gohan. “I don't remember ever seeing you this sad. Did something happen when you went training with that idiot? Where is he?!” Gohan can’t bring himself to speak. A couple teardrops patter to his feet. Chi-Chi holds his hand and leads him over to the couch. He wordlessly sits next to her. “Gohan,” She strokes his hair.

“What happened..?” 

Memories of 21’s assault race through Gohan’s mind. Her voice echoes through his head over and over and over:

“D-didn’t that feel good..?”  
“We aren’t done yet!”  
“You can’t escape me.”

Chi-Chi starts getting concerned. “I’ve never seen you cry at this age…” Gohan clenches his fists. “When I went with Dad to train...Android 21 cornered me...and did things to me.” Chi-Chi sits next to him silently for a moment. “What kind of things..?” He doesn’t say anything else. She pulls him closer and hugs him, rubbing his arm. “You’re very brave for telling me this. I know it must be hard to remember stuff like that.” Chi-Chi hugs Gohan then leaves him to his thoughts. "Don't worry, I'll make things better. That's my job." Chi-Chi gets up and walks out of the house, and Gohan starts to feel a dark energy brewing.

The sleek metal door to the office slides open. A scientist wearing a Red Ribbon labcoat walks in. 21 sits at her desk in front of him in her human form. “What do you need, Ms?” He moves to the center of the room. 21 is seemingly clutching her head in pain. “I..need you and your team to build a surveillance android.” The scientist raises his eyebrow in surprise. 

“Who will this android be spying and why?”

“N-none of your damn business…” 21 growls as she struggles to contain herself. “Get started as soon as possible. Now l-leave..!” He turns and leaves the office, but doesn’t get far before he hears 21 groaning and speaking to herself through the door. 

“I w-won’t make the same mistake again..! I won’t let y-you go!” She staggers to her feet, knocking things off her desk in the process. Her glasses fall off of her sweating face and clatter to the floor. Red lightning sparks around her as her veins pulse. “There’s no way… No way…”  
21 loses her balance and drops to her knees. She can hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears. “I...can’t!” She grabs her hair and lets out a strained scream; pink clouds of smoke rush out of her mouth. They quickly swirl and clump together into a humanoid shape. 21 stands and witnesses it with dread. It’s her evil half. They stare daggers at each other. 

“I can’t believe you…”  
“What?!”

Evil 21 smacks Good 21 across the face with her tail. “You tried to tell Bulma I was in control! Did you think I wouldn’t stop that?!” Good 21 tries to fight back, but Evil 21 kicks her away. “Gohan definitely got away. We were so close..!” Evil 21 throws a straight punch but Good 21 manages to block. 

“You won’t hunt. Won’t feed. Then I finally find a source of power that doesn’t involve killing. But you still fight me.” 

“None of my urges are healthy to act upon! I’m tired of constantly fighting you! You’re everything I hate about myself!” 

Evil 21 smirks. “If all you’re gonna do is get in my way, the least you could do is be honest about why. You must have forgotten we share the same body and memories.” 

She levitates their phone off of the desk and into her hand. After unlocking it, she scrolls through the gallery and files. “Twelve terabytes of images and videos of sexy little tots. This took years for us to gather.” She quickly scrolls then looks down lovingly at the screen. “16 always looked uncomfortable during our family photos.” 

“N-no! You’re lying, all of that is your doing!”

“Dickhead, this all started with you. Remember Kura?”   
Good 21’s heart sinks.

“Yeah, you fucking do.” Evil 21 steps closer. “You were fresh into college. Needed money for your tuition, right? So you became a babysitter.” 

“Wh-what are you talking about...?!”

“That brat’s rich parents spoiled her. She was such a pain in the ass, wasn’t she?” 

Good 21 tries to ignore the memories, but it’s no use. Evil 21 continues to dig them up from the bottom of her mind. “So you decided to relieve some stress and return that pain. Fingers, tongue, hairbrush handles....” Good 21’s emotions run wild as tears stream down her face. Evil 21 almost breaks into laughter at the sight. “After all, she couldn’t insult you with her face stuck in between your legs, could she?” Evil 21 throws her head back and cackles.

“You’ve been like this even before you were modified. This is who we are, and you’re a dumb bitch for denying it.”

Evil 21 closes her eyes, seemingly to concentrate on something else. She speaks again, “I’ll let you live just so I can see the look on your face,” she sneers.

“I’ll take you up on your word. I wonder what you’ll do when you find out I’ve turned Gohan into an obedient little dildo!” She presses her fingers to her head and vanishes, having used Instant Transmission. 

“N-no!!” Good 21 reaches out, but her other half is already gone. She leans against a wall and weeps. She knew it was useless to suppress her urges, and even more so to lie about them. And now her evil has escaped. Even if she went after her, she isn’t strong enough to fight her.

Dende sits across from Piccolo on the Lookout. Popo stands next to the Room of Spirit and Time’s door. He listens intently to their conversation. “You really think she’s this big of a threat, even with all of our strongest warriors?” Dende can’t believe Piccolo’s concern.

“Without a doubt. It took every last one of us to defeat her last time. Not only that, but her Saiyan cells and ability to take people’s energy by eating them means she can become a true monster after every fight.” Dende begins to respond, but a tremendous burst of air erupts from behind him, blowing everyone away. Piccolo reacts quickly and catches him. “What the?!”

Evil 21 stands menacingly, her black and red aura sparking out around her. She spears Popo through the chest with a Death Beam, never taking her eyes off of Dende throughout. Piccolo turns to Dende, preparing to fight. “You have to get out of here now! The Earth can’t risk the Dragon Balls being lost!!!” Dende begins flying away in a frantic hurry. “I-I have to get the others..!” He doesn’t manage to get far, as his vision blacks out, then he awakes in a crater on the Lookout. 21 flicked him back. 

“Don’t be scared! You’re the reason I came!”

“I had a feeling that miserable whore would show up here... But I was too late!” Piccolo takes his fighting stance. “Did it sense Gohan’s energy here?! I can’t let it get to Dende too!” 21 floats down to him. “What’cha thinking about? Hopefully not fighting me.” Piccolo rushes forward, but his fist swishes through the air. 21 effortlessly dodges his flurry of punches and kicks. He extends his arm to wrap around 21. She lets it hit, then instantly squirms out of the grasp. “W-what..?!” Piccolo’s body is sent rocketing through the air, and smashes into the Lookout. 

He’s dizzy. He can’t stand properly. He tries to get up, but his body feels horrible and stiff. He coughs from the flying dirt, but he realizes something strange. “Gh... H-huh..?” His voice is lighter. Almost like...

“No... No! NO!!!” 

Piccolo looks down to see two plump floppy lumps in her shirt. Her hips widened and her face became round and soft. “TH-THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!” Piccolo has become one of Satan’s spawn, Destroyer of Livelihoods and Wallets: a She-Devil! Piccolo drops to her knees in defeat. There’s no point in fighting now. The Earth is doomed. “This can’t be.... One simple strike from the foul creature corrupted me....” Evil 21 descends and inspects Piccolo. “The hell?” Piccolo is muttering under her breath, completely ignoring 21. Her will has been completely broken, with one decisive blow. 21 pokes Piccolo with her tail. Piccolo’s proportions swell to Instagram model stature. Her lips grow and makeup magically appears on her face. “That’s freaky...” 21 readies a Candy Beam and fires it. Piccolo turns into a pink macaroon. She takes a bite out of it, and resists the urge to spit it out. “Nice flavor, but it feels like I’m chewing on sand! This is horrible!” 21 tosses the treat over her shoulder and struts over to the paralyzed Dende. His tear-filled eyes gaze up at her. “I bet I could lure all the strong fighters by keeping you hostage, little man. But first,” 21 kneels and rubs her hands along Dende’s robed body.

“Hmmm...ehhh...” She flips him onto his back. “Not as cute as Gohan, but he does look bigger...” She wiggles her tail against his crotch. “Good enough!” She grabs her golden belt and pulls it down her hips.


End file.
